


They both die in the end-impact (fantasy)

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Series: Die [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: J-"Ready?"E-Ready.J-&-E- Let's go.
Series: Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021615
Kudos: 1





	They both die in the end-impact (fantasy)

J- Ready?

E- Ready.

J & E- Let's go

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They jump

They fly Higher

And higher

Heads squash on the floor like pumpkins

The seeds spread

Butterflies

Sweet, sweet honey

_Squashed_

Buzzes

Laughter

The doves cry;

_Chirping_

_Rejoicing_

Merrily

The bees come to suck the nectar

Beekeepers come

Collect

Collect

Clean

Reserve

And serve

Bees come

Make a nest 

In what remains

The fresh, sweet, blood

_pumping_

Butterflies fly

Bye bye, Ennui Days

It's our happy shape

*The only thing we share*

Purpose

Red

Purple

Pink 

White

Carnations

Daisies- Blossom

The sun is glowing

_Shining_

The moon is filling

filling up with

_purpose_

Society's agenda is fully established

The moon is fulfilled

Milk

poured down the empty vessel

The prophecy is now fulfilled

The water is rushing

The air

People laugh- 

wheezing for air

They laugh

_hysterically_

The birds- 

2 birds

Fly free

_Watching_

The crows

_Monitoring_

_Sensing_

Ahhh... beautiful

_Two_ friends say

Crossing their legs

Clinking glasses of lemonade together

_Friends_


End file.
